Jiang Nan
by o K i t s u n E o
Summary: IYYYH Twoshot She want freedom, he showed her that. When he is 'taken away' by her father, she searched for it again. Sesshoumaru realized: never imprison the child of a wind demon, for she will get what she desire, even by means of death.. YoukoKagome


Disclaimer: Neither IY nor YYH is mine, and neither is the song, though the translation is.

Lady Kurama: Awright, this is a **Chinese** song **Jiang Nan** by **Lin Jun Jie** which was translated to English by **ME! **It might sound really really strange and I'm sorry for that!

**Jiang Nan Part 1**

Vast was the plain, healthy were the flowers, stunning was the scenery, with a small sparkling pond in the middle. The fish swam without a care to the world, gliding above the pebbles, hiding behind the plants.

But... the field was soon filled with gloom, dark clouds shrouded the azure sky as tiny droplets of liquid dripped down. The flowers bowed their heads as the rain slide down their soft petals, slowly... sadly...

_Closely packed was the wind in here _

_Possessing the longing that remained_

Two silhouettes were visible in the midst of the rain. They raised their heads to gaze at the grey mass, "How long was it?" one of the two asked, his masculine and monotone voice belied the gentleness his golden eyes held. His two fuzzy large ears were standing above his long silver locks, constantly flicking here and there. His attire was of a comfortable white silk haori with matching white baggy pants and seven fluffy tails were adorning his rear.

The woman by his side let out a smile of contentment as she leaned her head on his elbow. She was wearing a simple black kimono which had cherry blossoms embroidery on the shoulder. Her raven tresses flowed down her thighs, covering her long white Fluffy tail which was currently wrapped around her waist. Two maroon striped adorned her pale cheeks, greatly contrasting with her sapphire irises.

"Four summers Youko... Four summers..." she eyed the miniature pond, watching the tears of the Rain Goddess created the ripples. It was so enchanting, the gentle drizzle.

She stared at it with a bittersweet smile, "Is the sky presenting this for us? Every summer?" she buried herself in the strong muscled arms, nuzzling his clothed chest.

_The rain winds into springs _

_Winding our desire to stay together _

"Hmm... a gift for your stupidity?" he lovingly kissed her scalp. She giggled, "Perhaps... but I know that I made the right choice." She smiled warmly.

Youko narrowed his eyes into slits, "Right choice, are you stupid Kagome? Staying there will be so much better for you!" he snapped.

The woman, now known as Kagome, glared insolently up to him, "And what do you expect me to do? Forget about you and relent to **HIM**?" she growled back in defiance, "Do you expect me to mate with another? Especially one chosen by **HIM**?" she dared him to reply, "Things weren't that easy... besides, you would've done the same thing if you're in my shoes won't you?" she snorted, knowing that she hit bull's eye.

Youko allowed a gentle smile to grace his lips, she was right, he would have done the same thing as she did, "And you my little vixen, would've said the same thing I always do if you're me." He hugged her waist tighter to him.

With a soft sigh, Kagome replied, "You're right..."

_Having you by my side is fate _

_Fate that is written on the stones of destiny _

"Why are we always quarreling about this during this day?" Kagome muttered as the rain droplets began to fall faster. Youko sighed, uttering a small apology, "I just never like what you did... and this rain..." he gazed up to the darkened sky solemnly, "It reminded me too much of that day." Kagome too stared at the transparent droplets that gloomed the melancholy day.

"Kagome..." Youko whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. He leaned down so that their forehead touched, closing his eyes to shunned off memories, and with a caress of breath, he murmured,

"I love you."

Kagome smiled brightly, "I love you too Youko." Slowly her eyelids fluttered close as they seal their lips together, relishing the sweet moment.

_Sweetness of love is one in thousands _

_I rather accept death at this point _

"Princess Kagome! Princess Kagome! Where are you?" servants were calling about, running around the castle in search of their princess, "Princess Kagome! Please stop hiding! Your father, Lord Sesshoumaru will be most displeased with you!" they shouted, scanning around the area frantically. "Please come out! You must be dressed to welcome Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin!"

Meanwhile, our princess was currently hiding in her secret spot, behind the rose bushes. No servants would expect her to hide in the garden after she took her bath for it would make her 'dirty'. Oh how wrong they were, she could care less about the dirt, for she simply loved the garden.

A tingling in her spine alerted her that a youkai was near, and it was not the servants either. She whirled her head back, only to see a white figure sitting on the tree branch, his golden eyes boring down to her.

His captivating golden orbs.

_Again and again _

_Day and years have I _

_Keenly gazing at your features _

Kagome cocked her head to the side, perplexed, _'Do I know him?'_ she wondered, taking in his appearance. He had the same eyes and hair as her father, ears that looked fluffier than her uncle's and had the same taste in clothing as her father.

'_A Kitsune?'_ now she was even more confused, _'A Kitsune wearing white? A White Kitsune... Silver Kitsune...' _suddenly, her mind clocked together. She clapped her hands, "Oh! Aren't you that thief that stole Otou-san's Forlorn Hope a few decades ago?" she asked excitedly. Yes, she knew him! She was after all the one who helped him to escape the castle by distracting her Otou-san... just for the fun of it.

"I'm honored that the princess of Makai remembered me." Youko landed in front of her, a smug expression on his face. "What are you doing out here princess? Shouldn't you be inside, dressing up for your parents' return?" his voice was low and deep, with a hint of seduction. Teasing was also heard in his voice.

Not caring how unlady-like it was, Kagome snorted, "Those servants just want to be in Otou-san's good graces and I don't want to hear him lecturing me how should I be as a 'Princess of Makai'" she spit out the last few words in distaste before she squatted down and sulked.

Youko chuckled, truth to be told, he had been observing her for decades. She was unique in every aspect, she did not act like a princess, nor did she act like a normal youkai, she acted almost like a ningen. He had concealed himself on the very same tree he was sitting on before all the time, but today, he lost his patience. He could wait no more, he longed to talk to her, to ask her, why was she plaguing his mind?

He opened his lips, only to snap it back shut, "Meet me here at night." He whispered before he escaped to the safety of the forest beyond the castle. Kagome stared longingly at the foliage, how she yearned to be out there, running about, rolling on the fresh grasses, hunting for food. The irony was that, she was far from the life she sought, instead, she was imprisoned in a castle where all the servant would go as far as to lick her shoes to get her attention.

_The gentleness in anger _

_The gentleness even when in denial _

He watched her being caught and reprimanded by her father like he always did, watched as her father presented her with a package of present, only to have her throwing it away like some trash, glaring up at her father in defiance. Intently, he watched...

"I don't was some presents Otou-san." Her voice was cold and monotone. Sesshoumaru was unfazed by his daughter's attitude for this always happened whenever he was back from some meeting. He folded his arms in his sleeves, "Then tell me Kagome, what is it do you want?" he asked calmly, his worried mate by his side.

"What I want?" Kagome repeated lowly, boring holes at them. "You know fully what I want Otou-san! All I want is freedom! For centuries I've been stuck in this castle, why can't you just grant this simple wish?" she shouted out of frustration. Sesshoumaru returned her glare full force, "Because you're the princess of Makai, not some lowly hanyou like Inuyasha!" he bit out the name in disgust.

Lady Rin tugged on his sleeve, willing him to stop scolding his daughter, "Kagome, I'm sure that we can bring you out one day-" "Shut up!" Kagome snapped, glowering at Rin, "You always said that! And during the promised day, you both will go and rut each other and forget about everything!" she screamed, "Just shut up will you? You aren't my Oka-"

**PLAK!**

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru had brought his hand across her cheek, hard. Rin gasped and quickly got to her knees beside her fallen form, "Kagome, daijoubu?" she asked in worry whereas Sesshoumaru calmly stated, "Never speak to your mother that way." his eyes showed his guilt, but he covered it with a mask of indifference in mere seconds.

Kagome shoved Rin aside, facing him with hatred seeping into his eyes. "You know what?" she asked, "Sometimes I wonder why Kagura Okaa-san had chosen you rather than uncle Inuyasha." She spat blood on the ground in front of him, "You don't know how happy will I be if she had chosen him." Getting onto her feet, she left them without a single regret of what she just said.

# At Night #

She stomped back furiously into the garden, unable to sleep with all the noises from the master chamber. "Ahh... I see that you finally came." The same seductive baritone voice stated. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when Youko landed gracefully before her. Oops, she had totally forgotten about him.

He thrust his hand out to her. Kagome blinked, before she eyes the offending hand skeptically, as though it was some poisonous snakes. Youko let out a sigh, "Come on, you want freedom don't you?" at the magic word, Kagome attached herself to his back in a flash, her hands tightly hugging his neck, "Really? Then let's go!" she squealed.

Youko sweat dropped, but made no move to stop her, giving her a piggyback ride out of the castle.

_The us who had no understanding of love, hate, friends and foe _

_Assumed that love is like the changing of season _

From that day onwards, both of them would meet when Sesshoumaru was busy with his 'nightly activities'. Friendship bloomed fast between the two, which soon grew into love. They never once thought of anything but their own world, their happiness.

"Kagome" Youko called out from the forest, not minding his loud voice since the roars of a satisfied Lord concealed it all. Kagome beamed a bright smile towards him, "Youko!" she leapt into his embrace, locking her rosy lips on his. Youko returned the kiss with equal passion, remembering all the forbidden things they had done, yet, didn't they say that forbidden fruits were the sweetest of all?

"Come on... Let's continue this in my lair." He huskily murmured before bringing her away from her prison.

_Believing that a day of love _

_Will last forever _

_In the sudden stop of time _

"I love you Youko." Kagome panted, her eyes moist as she regarded the youkai above her. Sweat glistened her face as she savored the kiss, like magic, the feeling was indescribable. Every place he touched left a tingle on her skin, and with every kiss, he left her breathless and begging for more... it was like drug.

"You don't know how much I do." Youko whispered, gazing down at her, his once golden irises turned into a darker shade of amber. Oh how she loved those smoldering embers, it bewitched her, like a predator that had caught its prey. She felt so weak right then, so utterly helpless under him, only he could make her feel this way, so weak, yet so strong.

She simply loved everything about him.

_The us who had no understanding of expressing tenderness _

_Presume that suicide for love is only the legend of old _

They got braver as days went by. Soon, they were meeting even during the afternoon. This time, they stood on a cliff, gazing at the sunset. Kagome leaned against his arm and sighed, she learnt so much from him, things that were never known in all her life – the taste of freedom.

He brought her to a forest to hunt for food, to observe the life of animals. He brought her to the river to bathe, and to put her modesty aside. The water was cold, unlike the warm soothing water in the castle. He taught her not to be choosy and to always take advantage of whatever there was. He brought her sublime joy, never once was she so happy in her life, with him she felt so right, as though they were meant to be. She felt so free with him by her side.

News about her going missing spread around the castle like wildfire, and the Lord soon heard about it. He went to seek for the truth himself, making his way to her chamber.

She was not there.

He growled in rage when he realized that his own daughter had defied him. He had clearly mentioned that she was not allowed to step out of the castle. He had been too indulgent with her it seemed. He stormed out of the castle grounds, catching the distinct fragrance of his daughter up the cliff.

Blood seeped into his eyes when he saw his daughter straddling the waist of... of that thief who had stole from him decades ago! "Kagome" he growled, "What are you doing with him?" his calm voice belied the fury in his pink eyes.

Their eyes widened as they lifted their heads... they were caught!

_The sorrow of the forsaken is so painful _

_The pain is so overwhelming _

"He's my mate." Kagome announced boldly, getting onto her feet with the now solemn Youko. Sesshoumaru fixed his crimson eyes at them, "Mate?" Kagome cringed when he seethed in anger. Youko stepped to her front, facing the Lord of Makai. "I apologize for the late introduction Lord Ses-" "You've no right to mate with my daughter thief." Sesshoumaru bit out.

He unsheathed his Tenseiga, earning a gasp from Kagome, "What are you doing Otou-san?" she stared at her father in horror. Youko gritted his teeth as he took his rose from his hair. He needed his acknowledgement to conduct the mating ceremony with Kagome, he needed to prove that his love for her was true.

He summoned his rose whip.

"Stop this! Otou-san! Youko has changed! He loves me!" she could only shout at him, hoping that her father would understand that this was not the same Youko he knew. She could only stare at the scene, terror-stricken as her father easily sliced off Youko's rose whip, sending the sliced parts to the otherworld.

"Love you say Kagome? This thief can never love you! Don't be fooled by his words." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, dashing to Youko's front and brought his Tenseiga down. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Youko narrowly dodged it. "Stop this Otou-san! You know nothing about Youko! Stop this! Please Stop this!" she shouted as tears spilled off her eyes.

At the scent of her tears, Youko froze for a second to glance at her in concern. That second was all Sesshoumaru needed, with speed that none could match, he stabbed Youko right through the chest, the end of his blade gleamed brightly under the rays of light.

Kagome's hand shivered in front of her face as time stopped around her. She took no notice when the sky roared and bestowed them with heaven's tears not did she notice that her knees lost all strength to support her. All she was the blood that flowed down her lover's chin and the blade that was deeply embedded in his chest.

"You...Youko...?" she called out in a barely audible voice. Youko eyebrows were furrowed as pain contorted his face. Still, he managed to let out an awkward smile. Shaking his head weakly, he focused his gaze solely on her.

"B-be... Ha-happy..." he stuttered as a black void slowly opened behind him. He stiffened and coughed out crimson liquid as Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tenseiga agonizingly slow.

"Ai... shi... te..." Sesshoumaru never allowed him to finish, he pulled Tenseiga out of his chest, closing the black void behind him. Youko gritted his teeth at his last second of life, and with the last of his will, he mouthed the word out before his body slumped onto the ground, a hole the size of fist on his chest, right where his heart laid.

"_ru" _

_The dreams that is buried under the weeping sky _

_Will only be understand after a heartbreak _

Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tenseiga, walking regally to where his stunned daughter was. The droplets of rain landed upon them, soaking their clothes, yet they paid no heed to it.

"Come Kagome, it's time we head back." He shifted her so that he was carrying her bridal style. Kagome shook her head, dull blue eyes fixed on the limp form of Youko Kurama. "But... But Youko... H-e... He's still there!" she tugged on his haori as he started to carry her away.

"He's dead Kagome." His words were ruthless, yet it held no lie. Kagome shook her head more vigorously, the tears pouring down her cheek. Her eyes were glassy, yet the form of Youko was seen as clear as day. "No!" she continued to shake her head, "No, Youko is still there!" her voice was strong, as though she was speaking words of truth.

"Go back! Youko is still there!" a hand reached out as though attempting to grasp him, "No! Stop! Stop!" she whimpered as Sesshoumaru entered the forest, her pleas falling on deaf ears. "Stop! Go back! Youko! He's still there! Stop! **Please! **Youko is still there!" she cried as she struggled to his hold, whining and whimpering, reaching out to grab him, her savior, her lover, her mate.

"Go back! Youko! Youko! Youko! **Please go back!**"

_TBC..._

Lady Kurama: This is not the end of the song, I'm going to use the full song to write this story, not just a part of it... Uhhh... Hope that it was not bad hehehe, I can't really write sad stuff butalways wantedto try : )


End file.
